


The Price of Victory

by BayShen



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayShen/pseuds/BayShen
Summary: A rapefic, Bounty Hunter bottom x Lycan top. Jump to "Feeling satisfied with the outcome of his rather high risk plan" if you want to get straight to the smut.Was first posted here: https://www.furaffinity.net/view/26395535/I kinda have a few more m/m rapefics scrapped up, but I guess if you're interested in seeing more, comments are appreciated.Warning: Some absolutely savage descriptions of pure anal rape abound. No blood, but that's the only thing I skimped out on.





	The Price of Victory

It was getting rather late into the battle and Gondar, currently assigned to the Radiant, is doing all he can to give information to his team. 50 game minutes in (which is canonically much, MUCH longer in Dota time), and they are up against 2 lanes of super creeps. The small and slim feline-like creature possessed a rather unique ability of being able to fade into the shadows for a lengthy duration. Without constant vigilance from the enemy supports in the form of detection, he was relatively free to roam the map to scout out even the tiniest knowledge that the team can use to leverage control back into their favor. Luckily, the enemy supports are also ill-equipped to deal with invisibility, as one of them is the rather greedy Chen that had all the aura items he could pack in his inventory, and the other is a gold-starved Crystal Maiden. Not even the offlane Leshrac was able to help out, despite being the crux behind the lead as he constantly was able to keep the Radiant's carry at bay through all the magical harassment done in lane. At the moment, his course of action is to somehow find an out-of-position carry farming without a teleport scroll, and initiate a fight elsewhere in the map. The team trusted that whatever intel gathered he could muster up in this rather tight situation would always be of use, and even if he died in the process, it would be the least-value kill for the enemy team. Not even in the urgent need of a pickoff, soon enough his teammates Terrorblade and Outworld Devourer will be able to stack up against Lycan and Templar Assassin on the Dire team.

Morale is high, and spirits are lifted despite the gloom condition. The feeling of hope came not through sudden trust in one another, no. No such thing could ever come out of thin air, especially after the rough start that the team had to go through for the past half "hour". The newfound strength and a sizable gold and experience lead was found through securing a crucial teamfight in the enemy jungle. The Templar Assassin's questionable decision of wasting her time trying to down the Bounty Hunter with a Ghost Scepter was what gave them the opening. In that small window of the assassin's Blink Dagger being in cooldown, his comrades of the Underlord and Elder Titan managed to land an absolute ravaging chain of lockdowns and area-of-affect skills to keep the entire Dire squad within a small area for the slaughtering that was soon to be upon them. The assault was a dazzling sight to behold, as it caught the enemy from both land and air. It all began from the quick reactions of the Underlord, who managed to immobilize at least three of the enemy in a wretched pit of malaise. The enemy carries had to pay the price for their cockiness of not getting BKBs and the supports for not buying Force Staffs to free themselves from the hold, as what soon followed was the bellowing sounds of primal energy gathered and released by an astrally projected body from the distant Elder Titan, knocking all those trapped within the pit into a slumber. All was set in place. With his unwieldy weapon fit only for creating life, the worldsmith slams the ground with enough magical force to reveal the crackling light from within the earth to signal the coming of an absolute calamity of the enemies' lives (relative to their max life points). Emerald colored storms of fiery rocks came crashing down at the Underlord's will right as split landed, which crippled the enemy front to what was barely a sliver of their health. All it took to finish them off was the mass of illusions, both their own mirror image and the Terrorblade's towering demonic being, as the Chen fell sooner than he could pull the team back from the brink of death with the Hand of God. The Crystal Maiden could do nothing to slow the barrage of blows from the illusions, as she died contributing nothing more than frostbiting one of the fake Terrorblades. With all the intelligence sapped from the Leshrac after focusing him down before he could get off a single stun, the Outworld Devourer showed little hesitation in demonstrating his accumulated magical power in the form of a glowing, almost holy, enveloping light to eclipse what little sanity was left of Lycan attempting to run away from the fight. The entire massacre took place swiftly enough, leaving the Templar Assassin helpless as she had used both her mobility items, including the Hurricane Pike. Her vain attempts at hiding by Melding into the environment was... vain indeed, as Gondar managed to leave a revealing tracker in the process of kiting her during the duration in which the teamfight took place. As expected, she was dispatched of quite easily, as the Terrorblade managed to close the distance and take her down using a Hurricane Pike of his own. All of this came about thanks to a clever call from the Bounty Hunter to sneak into the enemy jungle while smoked up to bring all they've got to the enemy in a preemptive manner.

With the small victory, the team was able to move out and take down the remaining 2 towers outside of the Dire base and a lone bottom tower within. Meanwhile, Gondar managed to secure several well-placed high ground wards in the enemy jungle as vision deep within the enemy territories are especially valuable late into the battle. Soon enough, the entire enemy respawned one by one in their fountain. Not wanting to risk throwing the significant advantage accrued, the whole team made their way back to their side of the map in solidarity. The enemy team could very well pull a similar move in their own jungle, after all. Gondar couldn't help but wonder why the towers fell suspiciously too easily, without any contest through the form of buybacks from the enemy team. This came to manifest as the main basis behind the train of thought that one of them should be in the jungle spots to quickly farm up the money needed for two lives in preparation for the next fight. At this juncture, Gondar thought of another impromptu, yet elaborate plan; locate wherever an enemy carry is positioned currently, and try to maneuver around his/her position to secure objectives by moving as a group to take down enemy structures. The Terrorblade illusions alone have done a magnificent job at ensuring other lanes are pushed out, so the whole team should be able to move as a close-knit group without needing to fear getting split-pushed. Lycan will likely not take any risky moves to push a lane either, as the Radiant have an Underlord equipped with a Crimson Guard and just the right kit to instantly teleport and defend against the wrecking crew, and regroup with the team using the globally convenient Dark Rift as a 5-man once more. His support-in-arms, the Elder Titan, vouched for the plan as well as they had to make some sort of move with this information while Roshan was still down. With the entire team well-informed of the strategy, they proceeded down the middle lane. The Bounty Hunter went alone to scout the position of any carries that may or may not be in one of the 2 unwarded jungle areas; the Radiant safelane shrine spot and the Radiant offlane bounty rune spot.

 

He moved ahead of his teammates into their own jungle area. The bounty rune was still present, which indicated that no one from the enemy team was there to take it. After nabbing it, he wasted no time in moving quickly to the Radiant offlane. He had managed to finish up a pair of Boots of Travel that will absolutely come in handy should he need to group up with his teammates. Even with the maxed out boots however, he still wasn't fast enough to his liking in approaching the Radiant offlane jungle, where the second bounty rune spot is located. At this time, his entire team had already made their way to where the enemy Tier 2 had stood. Even with the capability to move across the map and rejoin their comrades, he understood very well that his chances of being able to do so was rather slim. A rather important message brought up from the position 5 support was etched collectively in his marching allies' heads, "Whatever it takes, my job is to find any core heroes I come across, and prevent them from even attempting to defend their Ancient. No matter what the cost." While it sounded a bit more melodramatic than he intended, he was fully committed to tailing and canceling any teleportation attempt from any hero that may be present in his jungle area.

A quiet gasp escaped his lips, as Gondar himself was surprised that his theory was indeed right. From a distance, he could spot the lone Lycanthrope, or as he is referred to by his ancestral name; Banehallow. Seemingly in a rush, the wolf-man laid waste to the native jungle creeps in such a hurry that he even manages to finish both camps quickly enough to allow it to spawn again, right as the time came in. However, what soon followed was completely unprecedented. Lycan, with one of his wolves and a single large Troll creep at tow, decided to call upon the demonic tome of Necronomicon to summon two additional underlings from beyond. Even weirder was that immediately, a shout of frustration came from the werewolf; "GAH, THAT WASN'T THE TELEPORT SCROLL!". It seemed that he misused an item in his inventory, and it was obvious enough what the mistake was. Judging by how quickly he needed to return, it was an indication that he either has put together enough money to secure a second life, felt the impending need to come to his allies' aid, or simply both. In a panic, he started to channel the teleportation spell after selecting the proper scroll. Recognizing the chance, Gondar knew that he could execute the exact plan that he had in mind despite being slightly further away. With a quick motion, he tossed out one of his tracking chemicals onto the carry, followed by a swift toss of his shuriken to one of the inhabiting jungle creeps that still remained alive. The tracking mechanism of the shuriken caused it to rebound from the creep, and hit the Lycanthrope from a much greater distance. The beautifully executed move was what allowed him to interrupt Lycan from completing his teleportation incantation, wasting his scroll, and more importantly removing him completely from the war that was about to take place in his base.

Feeling satisfied with the outcome of his rather high risk plan, Gondar immediately started to channel his own teleportation cast to join with his teammates. While his contribution to aid the Radiant is vastly underwhelmed by how much Lycan can bring to the table for his own side, he has done all that he could to ensure any remaining chances the opposition has is effectively removed. He would soon curse his decision to start teleporting without first distancing himself from Lycan, as one of the accidentally spawned Necronomicon units possessed something that none of his useless supports would ever have on them; detection. With quick thinking of his own, Lycan reflexively instructed the Troll creep under his command to cast out a net to the revealed Bounty Hunter. Stunned out of his focus and trapped in place, Gondar felt his heart sank as he realized his mistake. The terrifying, angered expression on the werewolf only served to multiply the fear running in his trembling body. Despite the brave front that he displayed in front of his companions, he never really intended to die! He was good at his craft due to never being caught, but this one small lapse in judgment will teach him a lesson in failure.

"YOU! You've been a real pest through this entire battle! Do you have ANY IDEA how much I HAD TO PUT UP WITH from my team since that LAST FIGHT!? It was damn clear to everyone that Lanaya messed up that fight, but they all still decided to turn on me for not bringing the right items for the team!" Banehallow clearly frustrated by the predicament, despite having finally captured the source of all his frustrations right in front of him.

"I only have my companions to commend for all they've done. You clearly had the upper hand at all stages of this war, leading up to that fight. How you misuse your advantage is not for me to speak upon," said Gondar as a matter of factly. He was still feeling the adrenaline from having accomplished what he did to help his team secure their victory in the distance. It died down quickly enough when the situation dawned on to him that he was down on his back, in an extremely compromised position on the floor.

"You will regret even OPENING THAT MOUTH OF YOURS!" snapped Lycan, followed by a slanting blow from Lycan's gauntlets landing square into Gondar's delicately build face. His bandanna flew off just from that one single strike, exposing his white beard-like tuft of fur beneath his chin. He felt lucky that the only thing that came out from him was cosmetic. Driven by feral impulse, Lycan felt like he needed to take any sort of revenge that he could with whatever was available to him. "Death would only grant him a peaceful way out of this" thought Lycan. Having full True Sight of the creature, Lycan realized how scantily clad the Bounty Hunter was, and even admired how his slender build was somewhat... arousing. It was not too far off from some of the wolf-like women that he had known during his time in the House of Ambry, but the only difference was that he knew this specimen in front of him was a male with brightly golden fur. He knew he needed release from all the shit that he had to put up with from his own allies. It also happened to be days since his last alone time. The sensual feelings that he tried his damndest to suppress resurfaced almost immediately when he realized he had a charming toy to satisfy his lust.

In that window of silence, Gondar was only contemplating death as the answer, as he saw no other way out of this. While he resigned himself to that fate, what Lycan had in store was nothing at all that could anticipate. A searing feeling of paralysis and discomfort surged through his being, as Lycan held him in place with a Nullifier. "Heheheh, let me see what's under that little stealth suit of yours..." slyly the wolfman took apart piece by piece of Gondar's "armor". Try as he may to resist, but Lycan had all the creeps under his control to strike him every few moments to proc the Nullifier effect, reminding him that he had nowhere to run. The pauldrons linked by a chest strap was the first to be cut off, exposing the soft cream coloring of his upper body and his thin yet well-defined shoulders and muscles. Tattoos of all sorts, bearing symbols belonging to various different allegiances are proudly displayed whether he wished them to be shown or not. Lycan couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of such a tantalizing treat. Gondar's heart started to rapidly beat in a panicked frenzy, as he knew the escape of death is only a temporary affair, and he could quickly come back to life through the will of the Ancients. But this was not something he could have foreseen even after a thousand battles. He was being molested, stripped... and it could only get much worse. In his panic, he soon also discovered that his weapons was trapped between the teeth of a Heaven's Halberd. The proactive measure from Lycan only served to heighten his anxiety.

As much as he loved foreplay, Lycan had a feeling that this round of the war is soon to be over. He had to start getting down to business if he wished to fulfill ALL of his urges. He hurriedly got down to the Bounty Hunter on the floor and ripped out whatever remained of his armored undergarment. Lycan himself was surprised at how well the Nullifier kept him from struggling against the invasive approaches. "Ngghng, get... this... part off ALREADY!" uttered Lycan with extreme impatience in his tone, before finally cutting apart the belt straps holding Gondar's pants in place, and torn off the whole thing with his claw. Embarrassed, Gondar could do nothing but attempt in vain to hide his shame by covering with his hands. "Are you really a man!? No need to be shy now!" questioned Lycan between his rummaging and wrestling to move the hands out of the way. Not being able to put much of a fight, Lycan was treated to a full view of Gondar's limp cock. Looking to be around an inch while flaccid, Lycan grasped it in his hands, eliciting a moan from the hunter. "This is all you have on you? Hah! I suppose it fits your physique." He let it go gently, before standing up to undress himself as well. 

In a methodical manner, Lycan himself removed his shoulder pads, coat, belt, and boots. The only thing left is his pants, the unbuckling of which he teased in a slightly flirtatious fashion. The reveal of his own huge manhood definitely startled Gondar due to its sheer size. Standing fully erect, it was definitely a 10 incher at least, with humanoid features. Lycan got down and stroked it a few times, just to air it out and let loose for a while. "Aaaahhhh... feels good to be me again..." was all he needed to say, to scare the cat on the ground into submission. His towering form of a man, decked with sturdy muscles on nearly all parts of his body where muscles would be conceivable, the manliest of chest hairs and a modest amount in the pubic area. Putting even less resistance now, Lycan was able to fully inspect and appreciate all of Gondar's body. The curves on his thinly-furred ass, his well-defined legs that were trained for running, and the overall limberness of his figure was a feast to the eyes as he inspects them up close. Most importantly, to locate the real prize that he was aiming for, Lycan grabbed both of Gondar's legs and pulled them up while still keeping the victim's back to the ground. What he saw made his heart beat that much faster, as he knew he would have fun breaking in this little sneak. A tight golden hole, seemingly unpenetrated, first to be used by him. Lycan himself had messed around with men as it was hardly a shameful matter within his culture to get together and blow off some steam in some primal indulgence, regardless of gender. For Gondar, it was the very first time for him to partake in such an activity with a male. He'd spent a bit of his time with prostitutes before, when the payday was more than usual and his needs was particularly strong.

With one quick movement, Lycan brought his face down to enjoy the hapless being's boyish tailhole. He didn't seem to have that much of a tail though to be honest, as it was sort of just a bobtail. A deep slurp of his doggy tongue across the surface of Gondar's pucker made the feline go into full red alert. He felt disgusted, being anally explored by the large man's undignified tongue, but felt something else blooming deep within. He groaned as the tongue went deep inside him, fully caressing his walls as the saliva starts to coat within his anal linings. He actually loved it, and goddamn was the Lycan good at rimming. After a minute, the activity down there sped up, and Lycan became more vigorous in leaving his oral lubrication by tongue-fucking his tight hole rapidly. He voluntarily lifted his legs higher, to open up to his invading adversary, surprising even himself. Within the missionary position he was put under, he could see that his cock was at full hardness, and leaking something mighty. Was this whole affair pleasurable to him? Perhaps this whole ordeal wouldn't be so bad after all, and he could simply chalk it up as a "new experience".

The moment of bliss was cut short, as Lycan felt that the lubrication was sufficient and removed his tongue in response. On his knees, the wolfman presented his large and hard dick right on top of Gondar's hole. With one of his hands holding both legs of the missionary-positioned cat aloft, his other hand was coating even more lubrication in the form of spit across the surface of his proud 11 incher, which was twice as thick as the cat's own. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to break him open, but it's never fun if it was. The temporary euphoria that Gondar was under thanks to his rimming skills will definitely prepare the poor bottom for the worst. With his spit coated hand, he inserted a finger into Gondar, and went deep almost immediately. This shocked Gondar, and the very first intrusion, despite being only a finger, made him twinge in pain. Slowly, Lycan finger-fucked and eased the hole to open up further, and Gondar's breathing started to get more ragged. Another finger went in, and Gondar started to reflexively move his legs to repel the intruder, as it was starting to really hurt. The pacing was too fast to start moving on to two fingers. Lycan himself knew that... but he had to take faster measures in order to allow him to open up easier. With a firmer grip on Gondar's legs, he asserted his dominance and kept pumping his fingers in and out of the bottom. Gondar couldn't help but tsking at the growing feeling of being opened up, as the man's fingers were definitely bigger than the standard man's, and he was being very rough with him.

The fingers removed themselves after a while, and a second of relief filled his heart. But the next second filled his heart with dread, as he knew what was to come next. As both his legs was lifted aggressively above his body, he begin to really imagine the damages that would be brought upon his insides. With a last ditch effort, he tried to spring himself out of the position with a kick, but Lycan's extremely steadfast grip and the Necronomicon's slowing purge was there to keep him in check. He had no mana left to execute any moves. This was not a good idea, as Lycan got even angrier and immediately popped the head of his shaft into Gondar, and it made him gasp from the sudden intrusion. It went in easily enough thanks to the lubrication, but the pain was ever present. The extreme tightness of his virgin hole made the whole experience much more enjoyable for Lycan, as he lolled his tongue out in approval from the initial entry. His hole was further stretched as Lycan inched in more and more with each thrust, increasing the volume of his gasps to outright yelling. Lycan was only halfway in, and he already had to put in some serious muscle work behind his pushes to go even further in. The whole ordeal was a nightmare for Gondar to endure, as he felt the flesh beneath him part wider with each passing second. The opening and closing of his rectal lining did not have enough time to adjust to the pushing and pulling of Lycan, and it hurts even more as he was forced in deeper. An "Ah!!" escaped his lips for every single mighty push of the top, as he continued showing no mercy. His red eyes started to grow teary as he could no longer withstand the assault without his body giving out the proper reactions.

Try as he could, Lycan could not get in more than 6-7 inches in, as he had to get past the second sphincter to explore even further. His vain attempts at breaking in by brute force was met only by harsh rebuke in the form of clenching and a grimacing face from the bottom. He really needed to get off, but his victim is being too stubborn for his own good. It was at this point that he had an idea. He moved his body closer to the clearly struggling cat beneath him, and stroked the half-erect feline. This proved to show results, as he could feel his cock slightly feel more relaxed from the clenches of the bottom. He knew he had to keep this up for quite some time until he felt that he could proceed further. He knew that he wasn't supposed to like this, but Gondar's body betrayed him by giving in to that pleasurable service, leading to him losing a bit of his apprehension and starting to calm down just ever so slightly. His ass was still in pain, however the Lycan ceased to move entirely while he was getting this servicing. As he was stuck in this torture, he would grasp at any sort of relief provided to make the whole experience less agonizing. With his cock at full hardness of 3 inches from all the gentle stroking of the Lycan, he was starting to finally see that intense prostate rubbing in an enjoyable light. No matter how small the relief it provided, he took it.

As he noticed Gondar was getting more comfortable, Lycan knew what was next. He slowly inched further again to the wall that blocked his path, but managed to pry himself in forward due to Gondar's relaxed muscles. To prepare for the entry, he casted a howl to the stars and moons above, filling him with much needed primal strength. In one final swift push, he managed to cram all of himself inside, hilting down to his full 11 inches. A loud, satisfied groan that can only be heard from an alpha was heard from the wolfman. However on the bottom, a rather gruesome exasperated mixture of a scream and a gasp with contorted facial expressions was all that he could display. It caught Gondar by complete, hellish surprise. In that flash of a moment when his insides opened up further to accomodate Lycan's girth, his body arced down so hard that he could hardly find the natural reaction to it all. A grotesque gasp escaped his lips, followed by an uncontrollable flow of drool. He knew that his body wouldn't be the same again. In a desperate attempt to lighten the pain, he pressed his hands down on his stomach. His psyche became more and more scarred when he could felt the Lycan's girth bulging against his stomach. He couldn't look straight anymore as the pain was so intense, he had to preserve all the energy within him and let his pupils move in whichever panicked direction it wished to, akin to how a woman looked once they were 'fucked silly'. The tears haven't stopped coming out, as it was one of the many indications that his body was taking in way too much than it can handle. The assault on his insides continued though at a much less rapid pace as the Lycan kept on pumping inside in a mating press, going for extremely long strokes. He absolutely LOVED seeing how fucked up Gondar looked when he pulled all the way till only an inch was in, and pressed right in to maximum depth. The dirty noises of sex filled all of the Radiant offlane, as the squishy noises emitted from the flapping opening and closing of Gondar's hole echoed through the scene. The volume of noise paled in comparison however to the constant moans and screams of the Bounty Hunter, who at this moment was teetering so much farther into the spectrum of pain compared to pleasure, as he had no time at all across multiple sessions to adjust and appreciate some good wolf dicking.

Despite the Lycan enjoying the whole act of debauchery, it has been ESPECIALLY long for him since his last release. He couldn't just cum from any regular sex session, despite having experienced one of the tightest asses Radiant had to offer. He was still not satisfied. With a loud grunt, he pushed all of himself in, and started to metamorphose into an even bigger, feral being. The transformation wasn't instant, but he slowly grew into a bigger and more terrifying form. The shapeshifting caught Gondar by surprise as well, but not because he hadn't seen it before. It was solely through an agonizing burning feeling of his insides flaring up. What he did not know was the transformation added a few more sizes to Lycan's girth, but more importantly, it added a knot to his manhood. Being slightly accustomed to the pain, Gondar did not react much differently than showing even more pained expressions and moaning even more, as he felt his insides grow more distended. Lycan noticed however, that the grown knot had not even entered Gondar yet. But he knew this is when he needed to finish everything. He was ready to breed the lesser being beneath him, and experience full relief after an extremely long period of warfare. Much like an actual dog, Lycan started to move at a breakneck speed in pounding Gondar's hole. The slapping motion was so fast, Gondar's face moved at a blur, as he started to grow even more vocal towards the EVEN LARGER, 13 inch cock that was about to enter him. 11 of it was already inside, as the last 2 inches pretty much are the thick knotted parts which were the size of his heels. He had nothing else to compare to, and he could only see his legs above him as a reference point. Lycan's breathing grew heavier, as he stopped giving any ounce of fucks for how he could finish inside Gondar. He simlpy knew that he had to. Gondar's face, now a mumbling, crying mess of what was one of the most tactically composed heroes, showed that everyone can have a breaking point. In this case, it was excessive physical exertion through sex that broke him. He couldn't move anywhere at all, as the Hill Troll creep casted another net throw to keep him perfectly in place. Lycan put his paws down, and put with all his strength into several brutalizing long strokes, the execution of each earning a fucked up squirm from the bottom. Gondar couldn't take it any more. He was at his absolute limit in terms of sanity. He could only wish for the constant aches of varying magnitudes to stop. Languishing the situation, Gondar fully relaxed all his muscles, and gave in to the most dangerous brunt of the Lycan's sexual demands. Understanding this, Lycan wasted no time at all in giving absolutely every last bit of his power into forcing the knot into the virgin tunnel. As his hole expands to take in the bulbous growth into him, the pain got to a very dangerous level for Gondar. He immediately regretted letting Lycan in. For some reason, he couldn't clench his muscles again, and suffered spasms from both the extreme pain of the stretch and his desperate attempt at controlling his anal muscles which he clearly lost grip of. A rondo of vicious grunts and pained shrieking was exchanged, as Lycan could finally feel his knot halfway into the hole. As he lost control of every fiber in his being, all Gondar could do was stare back into the wolf's face, mumbling a mix of borderline inhuman gasps and incoherent babble. The pain from the horizontal stretch of his anal cavity was so intense, it made him lose consciousness for a moment. In one last gravity-led push, Lycan managed to tear his way in, and instantly lock into Gondar. This woke him up instantly, and somehow gave him newfound strength to scream and thrash about, eerily resembling death throes. His spurious movements did not help as all, as it only made the knot grew harder, and the pain more flaring. Cum starts to pour in, and he feels the flow of liquid within his insides. His body was wracked with too much, as he finally slips into unconsciousness once more.

Lycan felt like he was a new man. No longer could he settle for anything less than what he just felt. Over time, he knew that his impulses would be kept in check, and this craving would decline over longer moments of contemplation. His form started to slowly shift into a humanoid once more, and his knot grew down and retracted back into standard human anatomy. He felt no pity for Gondar, as he knew that despite all that he'd done, the enemy had won this round of the Ancient defense. From a distance, he could spot his own structure shattering into ruination. The poor bottom is now laying on his side, with close to a quart of Lycan's own sperm spewing and bubbling out of him. His hole is completely opened up, and stretched beyond any comfortable limits. He noticed however that Gondar's chest was also coated with a splash of almost dried cum. Even through all that, his body did manage to find squalid pleasure and through all the overwhelming amount of attention his prostate received. The next time they meet, Lycan knew that it would be more personal between them. Gondar would be much more prepared. With a sly grin on his face, possibly from basking in the afterglow, he also imagined how much fun it would be for him to repeat it all again should they cross paths once more.


End file.
